The Avatar and a Bending School
by AvaKorra
Summary: In order for Korra to learn Airbending she must travel to Repubic City. When she does, who knew when she did shed have to go to a bending school? Or be in a Probending Team? Or be in a war? Can she live an ordinary life whilst keeping her Avatar Title a secret? Or will the equalists, Amon and a firebender be to much for her to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The legend of korra. UUnfortunately. **

name is Korra. Im the Avatar. I am 17 years old and a master of earth, water and fire ; currently on my way to Air temple island. I need to master Air. I sneeked onto a ship with my polar bear dog Naga. I cant wait till I get to Repubic City. My waterbending teacher, Master Katara, says thats where my destiny is. Where I must go. I need to find my own path as the Avatar. I can remember Katara telling me to stay out of trouble. Ill try.

All my life ive been locked up in a compound. No friends or a normal teenage life. But being the Avatar was all I ever wanted. I Iove to bend, listen to Probending, draw, fight, play : basketball, netball and rounders. Even football. Well, thats what I did in any spare time.

Im also very smart. I was home schooled. I hated every minute though. My teachers were horrible. Terribly boring. Can I even say I was home schooled? I dont count the Compound as my home. More like a prision. Im not sure on what the world thinks about the Avatar - apart from them obviously being a waterbender. Do they even know my gender? Well ill find out at Republic City.

"Unload the boat!" Well thats my cue.

I dashed out on Naga leaving the dock behind. I was taking in the incredible features of Republic City. Ive never seen anything like this before. Obviously if you've been locked up in a compound all your life. I could tell Naga was hungry, but I knew we couldnt get food for free. So I decided to swim. Hopefully they'll have some food for Naga on the Air Temple.

"Ready for a swim girl?" I asked. Naga barked but I heard a whine." Come on they'll be food on the island." Naga then jumped in the bay on the mention of food. I waterbended a water bubble around us so we wouldn't drown or get wet. Then, with a swift movement of my arms, we launched forward. Quickening our journey to Air Temple Island.

When we reached the Island I was truely amazed. Me along with Naga walked up to the building. All of a sudden there was a deafening blast of wind - coming from my left. With quick reflexes, I turned around, ready to attack, but was met by a bunch of children. They were riding on air spheres. Ive always wanted to do that. But I cant ecsactly airbend. At all. They stopped when they spotted me. They made their way over where me and Naga were standing.

One of the girls with two buns said : "Who are you? Where did you come from? Im ikki! Are you a waterbender? You look like one! How did you get here? Who's the big fluffy bear thing? Is it a Polar bear dog? I love Polar be-"

"Enough Ikki!" Shouted one child with a side bun. She clearly was the oldest. Im just glad she shut Ikki up. "Sorry bout that. Im Jinora. This is ikki-" she gestured to the annoying one in air acolyte clothing - "and thats Meelo." Meelo was easily the youngest of the three. He wasnt paying attention though. He was picking his nose. Disgusting.

"Oh hi Jinora, Ikki, Meelo. Im Korra. And this is Naga my Polar Bear dog. And yes I am a Waterbender. Im from the South Pole and im here to learn Airbending. Tenzin never showed up at the Compound... so I came here instead. Can I see Tenzin Please?" I asked impatiently. I dont like waiting. But if these are airbenders, they must know Tenzin.

" Daddy is at a Meeting with the Council. He'll be back soon tough. Hey wait. If you're a waterbender then why are you here to learn airbending? Unless... Oh my Spirits! You're the Avatar! " repiled energetic Ikki. Will she ever shut up? I think I know the answer to my own question.

" Yes im the Avatar. Do you know when Your dad will be back-" I knew they were related!-" and do you have any food for me and Naga?" I asked hopefully.

Jinora was the one to reply. Thank god. "Yes we do. Daddy will be back in approximately an hour. Come on Pema will give you something to eat. Come on follow me." Me and Naga followed Jinora and the other two children. We walked through big long hallways until we reached a room. Wow this place was huge!

"Hello dears- whos this? Hi im Pema". Pema shaked my hand while Jinora told her why im here, who I am and how I got here. Pema was calm until she noticed Naga in the door way. She screamed.

"Ahhhh! Get the beast out! Tenzin will be home soon, he doesnt need more stress, take it to the stables!". "Yes mom". Jinora replied. I tried to follow my best friend and new friend but Pema stopped me.

"You can talk to Tenzin soon. Come on. Thets get you and your pet-" "Naga" I interrupted. "Yes Naga, some food." I sat down at the table while Ikki and Meelo mimicted. Pema then rushed to the kitchen. Should she be running? Im not an idiot. I have noticed she's pregnant.

"Do you like fruit and vegetables?" Meelo asked. I nodded. "Good because we dont eat meat." Wow. I forgot about that. What about Naga? As though reading my thoughts Meelo continued. "Naga is an exception" well, hes quite observant. Well atleast hes stopped picking his nose.

Pema then came back into the dining room with a bowl full of fruit and leechie juice. Me, Ikki, And Meelo each took some fruit enthusiasticly. "Dont take too much darlings. Its for Korra. Jinora hi darling. Sorry I forgot, but take this meat to Naga quickly." As soon as Jinora was here she was then again gone.

"Soo Korra im sorry we never made it to the South Pole. There was too much commotion. " Pema stated.

"Thats ok. Im here now anyway. So what was all the comm-"

"Im back! That was a nightmare! So how are you Pem-" Tenzin then spotted me. "Korra! Is that you! What are you doing here?"

"Ohhh... hi Tenzin... hehe" I wasnt sure what do say but Pema filled in all the details. I heard Tenzin sigh a few times. I wonder how this is gonna turn out. Uggh! I never think things through!

" Ill except your training Korra. But on one condition. " I nodded understandingly to Tenzins clarification. "You will be Going to high school"

"What!" Everybody flinched at my outburst as me and Tenzin stood up. "Thats... thats.. amazing! Ive always wanted to fo to school! I cant wait! Wait. Why exactly am I going?"

Everyone had confused faces at my mini rant. Tenzin was still unsprisingly calm. " If you are going to bring balance tobthe world - as a fully realized Avatar - you must understand what goes on in it. I knkw you never knew what the outside world was like in the compound so... after you master airbending we'll announce your identity." That kinda made sense. I guess no one knew who the Avatar is after all.

"Alright Tenzin. When do we start airbending? When do I start school?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Both. Tommarow. Now thets have the girls show you your already personalised room... while ill ring Republic City Highschool and the White Lotus guards. You will be a waterbender at school, judging on your origin... and the White Loyus will guard the Island. Ill see you at dinner girls... oh and Meelo help Pema in the Kitchen. Jinora and Ikki if you do as told you can then show Korra around the Island." Tenzin stated swiftly before going off to his office to do his calls.

Wow this is going better than I thought!

**ill try to update daily... if not weekly. Hope you like the first chapter. Reveiw please! Next chapter will be simular... third chapter is school!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I followed Jinora and Ikki to the girls side while Jinora was explaining the rules after the neverending tour of the Island. Did i mention this place was huge?! I wasnt listening though. I was looking around continulessly so I wouldn't get lost in the future. Soon I ended up at a door. I was led inside and shown my new room. It was nice, cosy. There was a bed in the right corner, next to the window. On the left side was a wardrobe with a mirror on it and a desk full of school equipment. Had Tenzin already planned this? Oh well. Im still to excited to care.

I noticed the blue pillows and curtains, as well as a blue backpack. They know me well. Jinora told me they'd leave me to look while they went out side to play airball. I went up to the bed on first instinct and jumped on it. I lay there dor a while on the soft, comfy, dreamy bed. After having a little rest I walked up to the wardrobe. I opened it up revealing a blue bunch of clothes. Denim jeans and blue and white tops. I never really wear this stuff but I will have to in school. I didnt exactly bring other clothes. There was a draw full of socks, tights, bindings and belts. I checked. The clothes were all my size. After answering the call of nature, I headed outside. I needed to see Naga.

I remembered my tour, so I found the stables pretty easily. Naga barked as she saw me coming. I ran up to her and gave my best friend a hug. Naga had lots of trays of food and water. I was glad to know she enjoyed most if it.

"Hey girl." Naga licked me and I continued. "This place is huge isn't it! I cant wait to start airbending! And school... as much as I love being the avatar, its gonna be nice to have a normal teenage life for a while. I wonder who ill meet? Oh I cant wait!" After a while of talking I left to do some bending practice. It was around 3 so I could train for about 2 hours. Excepting the climate change, I quickly shedded my parka and got into a fire bending form. I was about to start before I heard voices.

"Oooh... show us some firebending moves!" Repiled Ikki. It was just Ikki and Jinora. I guess Meelo was stuffing his face in the kitchen. I nodded determined and started to fire bend as the air children took a seat on the grass - away from where I was firebending on the pavement. I kicked my leg upwards. Releasing a big flame. I then twisted and jumped in the air and did a fire swipe - creating a curve of fire. Jinora and Ikki ooohed and ahhed as I continued my work - out. I was releshing the heat firebending brought me. It made me feel powerful. I did a few punches then a flip where my foot released a flame, as I landed swiftly on my feet. Covered in a thin layer of sweat. I still wasnt used to the temperature.

"That was amazing Korra! Your a great firebender!" Repiled Ikki.

"Incredible Korra." Jinora stated. I similed at their kindness and decided instead to ask them a few questions. After they stopped clapping I sat down on the grass next to them. As they looked at me confusingly.

"Soooo... girls. What do you know about high school?"

"Well, you get homework, a hell lot of books, exsams and stuff like that! Ooh.. and there is P. E where they teach you bending and you could get on the pro-bending tem! And they teach you about the 100 year war and how grandpa Aang defeated the FireLord! And-"

"OK IKKI THATS ENOUGH! " Jinora snapped, fortunately stopping Ikki's blabbering. That girl never stops!

"Do you two go to school?"

"No but-"

Jinora gave Ikki a death glare before cutting her off and answering herself. " No, but I know some of the trouble and stuff that goes on. A few days ago, some equalists were caught spying around campus.."

"Is that the commotion Pema was talking about? " I asked interested. These equalists could be some but-kicking fun!

"Yeah", Jinora replied, "The equalists work for this so called non-bending revalutionist called Amon. They're against bending so I guess they're up to something if they're in a bending school. I dont know too muck though - dad doesn't spill stuff like this".

"Oh, what they up to? If they're around, they might find out im the Avatar!" I gasped.

"Don't worry! Daddy will have the Lotus members around to insure you're safe!" I almost forgot ikki was here, I didnt think she could be quiet for that long. I was so intrigued in this confersation and she managed not to say anything for a minute! OMG!

"But, won't they guess somethings up if suddenly strange, guard men are around me?" I interjected.

"Daddy won't have them around you! Just around the school! He'll just say that they're there to make sure no equalists get in" Jinora said.

"Ok, im sure Tenzin will schould about this tomorrow. Its getting late, dinner must be ready. Common thets go! " I squealed as I got up and ran towards the building.

They soon were behind me but I was much faster. As soon as I was a corner from the dining room I stopped. Airbenders need to be calm, have no earthly attachments... but food is an exception! I ran again right into the dining room and sat and Ikki swiftly walked into the room - unlike me - and took a seat either side of me. I was directly facing Tenzin.

"Diners ready!" Pema called. Walking into the room holding a tray full of bowls. Yummm. I can imagine Naga devouring her food as well.

After dinner Tenzin led me into his office. To talk about school. Probably like who not to hang out with. Not what to do, and not when to bend. I mean... im not that irresponsible.

Once we were inside, Tenzin started blabblering about who knows what. All I caught was "Don't draw any attention to youreslf-stay away from 'populars'- and try not to get into any fights as your parents warned me about your temper". I nodded and stormed out the room. My temper... what about his? Anyaway I went to my room and collapesed on the bead: exhausted. If today was long, I better brace myself for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up from a knock and an incoherent shout. All I caught was " school" and "get ready". That was enough to act upon. I got up groggily - I am 100% not a morning person - and made my way to the shower. I washed my hair and cleaned my body, then brushed my teeth. I blow dried my hair and went to the wardrobe in my night gown. I chose - with some mind debating - a blue short sleeved top with 'deal with it' in white letters on the front ; some denim stright leg jeans. I pulled on some white socks and blue trainers. I grabbed my water tribe arm bands and put them on too. Oh well they cant tell me what not to wear. Lastly I put my hair all up into a high ponytail - leaving the hair ties behind. I grabbed my bag : which I packed last night - and sprinted - well aware that Tenzin has some P.E clothes in my locker.

I quickly reminded my self on the ferry what my timetable is - after getting some money and an apple from Pema. My timetabe read :

Period 1 : Nations culture and Avatar history

Period 2 : Science

Break

Period 3 : P.E

Period 4 : P.E - bending

Lunch

Period 5: English

Period 6 : Math

Xxxxxxxx

Well period 6 is gonna be a ride in the park. My day doesnt seem so bad. Well if your good at it, it doesn't. The ferry halted at the city. I took a second to remind myself not to fire or earthbend at any point. Im Korra - a waterbender - from the South Pole, coming here on family buisness. I walked through the shops - hardly knowing where I was going. I only had a map : which im not too confident in using. But the huge, tall building in the distance was enough to show me the way.

I walked tnrough street after street, until I was a few feet away from the enterance. There was indeed White Lotus Senertaries there, and I could tell they were trying not to look at me - not to give me too much attention. Okay just blend in. Your the Avatar. This is a peice of cake. Breath. You can do this. I looked at my locker number whilst making my way inside - clearly reading the numbers 195 on my sheet of paper - before I hit something falling on my back in the hallway. I heard laughs - but did I care? No. I looked at the reason I was on the floor- looking at a boy in a green - shirt and emerald eyes.

An earthbender.

With a smile he helped me up. Wow. Hes strong. I tried to smile but I was angry at all the stares I was getting from people passing by. The Earthbender boy noticed this and led me to the side of the hallway.

"Hi err sorry bout that. I was looking at my locker number... sorry. Im Korra" I shaked his hand as he smiled wider - if possible - and said " Im Bolin". I smiled back while again looking at my locker number.

"Oh... so you're new here. Well then you need a proper welcome. Welcome to Repubic City High and I would love to show you around. Do you need help looking for your locker?" I nodded as he led me to locker number 195.

I took out my History books and put my English, Maths and Citizenship books in. I left my P.E kit for later. "Thanks for showing me around Bolin... what classes do you have?" I asked. He smiled again. He's already starting to warm on me.

"Give me your schedule and ill compare." He looked at my scedule as I handed it to him - eager to look at it. He smiled wider and said : " We have both Historys and Sience together and you have English and both History with my brother, Mako."

"Mako? " I asked. I needed friends and I hoped he was friendly like this guy.

" Yeah, my big brother. He's a firebender. He can a bit ofa jerk but you'll warm up to him after a while".

"Ok, ill talk to him if I see him", I replied, "Soo... can we go to history now?"

" Oh, right this way miss" he said in a fancy tone, so I did the same.

"Oh thank you sir, seriously thanks!" I added

Xxxxxxxx

History is soo boring. Having Avatar history doesn't help me keep my secret though. Also, Avatar Aang history was soo wrong! But i didn't say anything, just sat there bored to death. Mam asked me a question, as I clearly wasn't listening, and I could tell she didn't like me already after my swift introduction.

" How did FireLord Ozai know that Aang was going to attack on the day of black sun?" She said, ready for me to fail at answering with that big grin on her face.

" Before Princess Azula took over Ba Sing Se, she dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior with Mai and Tylee. Sokka was currently with Suki at the time and thought it was them so the King trusted them. The king told them about the plan on the day of black sun so Azula used the Dai le to over-throw the King and take Ba Sing Se as the Fire Nation's an returned to Azulon to tell Ozai", I think I over-done It for someone who wasn't listening and had some exta info the text book didn't even have. Whoops.

"You seem to know an awful lot?" The teacher asked curious. All the class was staring at me and I was pitfully uncomfortable. I didn't know how to reply, but the bell save me. THANK YOU UNIVERSE!

I got up, packed my bag and ran out of the classroom.

**Mako POV**

That girl was weird. I saw her walk in with Bolin so I guess they already met. I know - everyone does - that im the best at history, but this girl knows alot more than I do. In detail. Unless she was there at the time Im not sure how she knew. The texts books all only say : The dia'li told Azula after the Avatar fell and when she finally took over the Earth kingdom. I wonder if what she said was true?

I was making my way to Science and noticed The new girl - I think she said her name was Korra - walked Into my science class. Wow this will be interesting. Our Unit is Jing. Its about Positive and Negative jing, and how us benders use it to our advantage. We have also learned about the source of bending.

Our Teacher was talking about Neagtive and Positive where its when you either attack or retreat and how we chose to direct our energy and blah blah blah. I took a look at Korra since I already knew this and noticed the puzzled look on her face. Ha. Maybe she doesnt know about this. I was certain until she raised her hand.

"Yes Korra" Our techer Repiled.

"Uhhh... have you forgot about Neutral Jing?" Korra asked.

Neutral jing? What the hell! Now shes making things up.

"What do you mean NeutralJing? There's a 3rd jing?" The teacher asked curiously. Wow, how much does the teacher know?

"Theres technically 85. But Neutral Jing is where you do nothing. Its the key to Earthbending and it envoles listening and waiting for the right moment to strike."

How does she know this? And its about Earthbending! Shes a Waterbender! Wow this girl is a neverending mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

**KORRA POV**

I cant believe that im surrounded by idiots who cant even get their history right! Where do they get these facts from anyway?! Badgermoles!?

I was currently skimming through the science texts books, they had stuff like 'You use the enery in your body to redirect lightning in your fingers'. I mean its part true but we can all tell they love to include the 'detailed facts'. *sarcasm*. I shaked my head as I continued to read. I know whats right because General Iroh taught me. It runs in the family.  
>DING DING! Thank god its break!<p>

I walked out of the classroom, determined to find the dinner hall. It was quite easy as I could just follow the cluster of people all hungry for a flameo noodles.

As I walked in the hall, I noticed that everyone was either wearing red, green, or blue. I guess thats how they can tell what type of bender they are. I wonder if thats why Pema got me so much blue clothes. I stopped my trail of thought when I walked into the dining hall ; I noticed Bolin sitting at a table with some other guy with a red scarf. Could that be Mako, his brother? Probably. I walked over casually and took a seat next to Bolin.

"Hey Bo" I greeted, smiling as I took out an apple from my bag. I must of packed that last night.

"Hey korra! How's your first day so far?" Bolin asked while the other guy just stared at something in the distance, probably not caring.

"Not bad, but the text is all wrong! I thought the teachers taught us- I've been teaching them!" I complained. At this, the guy with the scarf turned to look at me, studing my face, then turned back around. Hes awfully rude.

"Haha, anyway, this is my brother, Mako", he guesterd towards him and he looked at me, "Hi", I introduced.

"Bo, im gonna get my books out for class next, goodbye korra", he said, turned, and sped outside.

"Yh, been a real pleasure", I mumbled and looked back to Bolin.

"So korra, you any good at waterbending?", he asked.

"Yh, if I do say so myself, why?" I was trying not to get to involved in talking about this. Dont wanna spill on my first day. Ive already bought enough attention to myself as it is with all the, magical facts that nobody else surprisingly knew about. Oh well.

"Well, me and my brother Mako, have a team for Pro-Bending. We need a third player: a waterbender. Do you wanna try out?"

"Pro-Bending?! I read about it in the newspapers and listen to it on the radio! Sure".

"Cool, come to the gym after school", Bolin said, " We might get a place in the Championships!"

"Alright then, I'll be there, but I thought you had a waterbender?"

"Oh you mean Hasook? He ditched us last night coz Mako was 'too little flameo and too much blameo'"

We both bursted with laughter at his comment before I fetched my P.E kit out my locker and then walked to P.E. "Sooo, can you teach me some of the rules of Probending because reading it or listening to it, doesnt exactly teach you the rules." I asked. Bolin nodded and smiled before adding a "Sure" as we walked our seperate ways, to get changed for P.E.

I walked through the door to the girls changing rooms and got changed. I had a blue top with short sleeves and blue shorts, long white and blue socks - pulled up to my knee and the same blue trainers I was wearing before. My hair was already up so I walked out ready to go before being stopped by a teacher.

"Armbands. Off " wow they are strict with uniform.

"Yes mam" I walked back into the changing room, and out again, after leaving my armbands behind. I stood in the crowd of girls and watched the boys jog to the feild. We were in the sports hall, whereas the boys were doing football on the feild. At least we were doing my favourite sport.

Basketball.

P.E was over 2 periods. The first is sport and the second is bending.

Basketball was over in no time. By the end my team had 20 goals - all of which I scored and our opponents had 2. I couldn't help but laugh every time I thaught of it. The teacher excused us for a 5 minuite break before our bending period. I was just going to walk out to get my water, but the teacher shouted for me. I walked over to her and inpatiently waited.

"Korra you are amazing at Basketball. Would you like a spot on the team?" Mam asked. I was not expecting that at all. Oh My Gosh!

"You mean I dont have to try out?" The teacher nodded. " .Yes! I would love to!"

I ran out to fetch my water, way too over excited. I came back - ready for some fun, badass bending.

"Okay, evryone find a partner to spar with, spar until there is a winner, and then if you lose, go sit down on the bench. If you win, come over me, and we will keep doing this until there is 2 left. Then we will have an ultimite spar. Dont forget what I taught you. Watch closely and know your opponent before you attack."

I was partnered up with a girl named kara, she didn't look atall intimidating. "LETS DO THIS"

After swiftly directing the water to her feet, she fell and broke her stance. This is damm easy. After kicking everyone's butts, apart from one, I got ready to face the last person. She was tall, but didn't look strong - she had this big grin on her face like she was gonna win. I just wanted to wipe that stupid grin off her stupid face. The match began with a whistle and she immediately chucked water for my face. I dodged and rolled on the floor sending two wips to her legs. She tumbled back before rising a large amount and, again, chucking it for my face. She's not very swift for a waterbender ; this teacher must be bad. Then again, I am a master, so I let her know that. I fliped past her attack and rose a massive wall of water behind me. I ran forwards and lauched it in her direction. She was flug back a good few feet on the ground. Yet again, Ill probably be teaching the teacher!

"Well done Korra", the teacher began, flatterd, "Where did you learn to move like that?" Oh no.

"My dad taught me?" It was more of a question than a fact, "Yeah, he taught me". I think I got through that.

"Ok, well make sure you go to the gym after school to try out for the pro-bending team. You'll do good". With that, the bell rang for lunch.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I walked to the gym, already knowing to meet Bolin there. I saw him doing some earthbending punches with the earth dics they use for Probending. I cant wait to make the team, and kick some probenders butts!

"Hey Bolin!" I shouted, from the line of waterbenders trying out for the team. He smiled at me, glad I finally made it.

"Hey Korra! Good Luck! I didn't think they'd be so many people here!" Bolin shouted back.

"Or did I" I mumbled, incoherently. I was already tired from school, now I have to face all these people as well! I hardly know the rules! I was last in the line, watching peoples pathetic excuses for fighting. After a while, FINALLY it was my turn. Watching Bolin and Mako fight these people did give me some thoughts on how to pro-bend but I was still clueless. I swiftly walked over as Mako lifted his chin up- probably wondering if im good and why I'm here. ILL SHOW HIM HOW A REAL PERSON FIGHTS!. Bolin yelled go and the match comensed. All the other tryers were watching to see their competion.

Mako through a fire punch which I easily dodged, while dodging I kicked several water whips in his direction. Mako just jumped up and kicked fire at me. I REALLY wanted to just firebend, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I rolled and kicked his leg as he stumbled to the ground - but still standing. With that moment of hesitation i attacked. I released a powerful punch which sent him flying. Revenge for being rude earlier.

I beat him. I did it.


	5. Chapter 5

**BOLIN POV**

Wow this girl was something. She was smart, funny, beautiful, tuff and she could kick some ass! She is obviously the best here. She has to make the team! She was amazing, the best waterbender ive ever seen! Theres something special about her. I know it!

**MAKO POV**

I couldnt believe what just happened. One minute I was on top, now im on the floor. Saying she could fight was an understatement. I could say I was impressed. Not bad. Not bad at all. I completely underestimated her. She could totally fight, and im an idiot.

**KORRA POV**

I totally kicked butt! It would be beyond stupid if I ddidn't make the team. Bolin annouced us over.

"So, everyone did great, but me and Mako have picked Korra to be our waterbender. Thankyou for trying out everyone", he played his goofy smile card before comming over towards me. All the others left, disappointed. "Well done Korra!", he hugged me so tightly I thought iI'd faint.

"Thanks. So when do we begin training?", I asked. I just hoped it didn't colide with my airbending train because if Tenzin found out, he'd kill me!

"6 tomorrow morning, in the gym, before school", he replied. Oh no. This might be a problem. Airbending trainings (meditation) is before school. Oh well, Tenzin will have to sort this out.

"Ok, see you then!"

I swam back to the Island and dried myself off. I cant believe I made the team! Oh wait - you're the Avatar, of corse you would. I ran to my room and dumbed my school bag on my bed, and headed to the kitchen, where I saw Pema.

"Hey Pema." I greeted as I waltzed in humming some random tune. Pema just raised an eyebrow.

"Have fun then? Did you meet any cute boys?" Pema asked. Wait. What!

"What no. No no no! Im the Avatar I have no time for boys! Besides they're all jerks!" I added before huffing and stomping out the kitchen with some Leechie Juice. I heard Pema laugh and mumble something about 'young love. Its complicated'. Boys! I mean, if im being honest, Bolin is cute but im not gonna decide anything in a day. Mako is handsome. I mean who wouldn't not like him! Hes tall, strong, muscul- Hey Korra stop! Your not crushing on a boy on your first day there! Besides, can I like someone I know hardly anything about?

**MAKO POV**

After tryouts, Bolin went home while I went to get us some food. I was on my way home when a motorcycle smashed into my side, with me skidding back.

"OH NONONO SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE YOU!", a voice shouted. I was annoyed.

"How could you not see me"- A beautiful girl with long, black hair rushed over -"I...Uh..."

"Let me help you! UGHH IM SUCH AN IDIOT", She reached out her hands towards me and helped me to my feet.

"Umm, don't worry, my brother hits me harder in practise", I assured her. She was really pretty.I could feel blush burning my cheeks.

"I still need to make it up to you! Quans Cuisine? 8 o'clock?", she asked me. She must be rich to take me there when we just met.

"I...uh don't have anything fancy enough for that place", I replied embarresed.

"Don't worry - I'll take care of that. Just show up", she smiled at me, "My names Asami".

"Mako", I told her. "Soo, I'll see you tonight?"

"See you tonight", she smiled again and then rode of on her motorcyle.

**KORRA POV**

It was dinner and we were seated around the table. I am really hungry, I just did some airbending forms with Tenzin since I forgot this morning. He just said to do training after school. Thank God! I told him about how stupid every body is there and Tenzin just shrugged. But I guess theres nothing he can do about it really.

"So Korra, how were the White Lotus Guards today?" Asked Tenzin. Wait, I totally forgot about them!

"Fine. They didnt bother me, soo whats the equalists?" I asked hopeful for a news update. Tenzin sighed before speaking.

"They believe bending brings chaos, and the only way for the world to be equal is without it. Amon, their leader, is trying to get rid of us... but I dont know how he'll do it" I dont know either. If he wants equality - surely he wont kill them - then why dont the council just give non - benders the equality that we have? Not these bender attacks.

"Oh. I was just wondering... but if Amon is a threat... shouldn't me - The Avatar -help? Do something about it? What if there is an uprising and im the only one who can stop them, will you release my identity?" Curious about these equalists (who I dont think are about equality at all ) , I asked if they will need my help. Just in case.

"Yes... I guess, if we have to. But keep your identity a secret up till then." Tenzin calmly replied. I sighed and began to eat. The rest of dinner was ate in silence.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

After dinner I went back to my room. I didnt have homework - thankfully - so I got my drawing pad and opened it up. I looked through it , looking at my other drawings. I was a very good drawer if I do say myself and I had my artwork hanged up in my bedroom when I moved here. Some of my drawings are of elemets, others of sprits which I made up - because obviously with my lack of spiritual connection I have NEVER seen one. Others are of me : fighting, sitting on the cliff or just portraits. I decided to draw one of Repubic City. I decided to go outside on the cliff for a better veiw of the City. I sat down quietly and began to draw. Drawing calms me down and others are suprised I draw since it requires patience. But drawing is something I have patience for.

After I finished it was about 11:00. I still hadnt coloured it in and truth to be told I couldnt be bothered to. With training and all - and somehow sneeking outearly for practicetommarow - I shaded in some areas ; when happy with my art work, I made my way inside, and easily fell asleep afetr chaning intoa vest and shorts and plattingmy hair for - yet another - tiring day tommarow.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

I got up at 5. I had an alarm wake me up - but only loud enough for anyone in my room to hear. Since my hair was platted, I decided to not have a shower and have one tonight, besides I gotta leave soon. Unfortunately.

Since I had to train in probending with the guys - and ill probably swet- I decided to put on some jogging bottoms which go just past knee length, a blue v -neck t - shirt which was a tiny bit baggy - which had 'DEAL WITH IT!' on the front : typical me - and some blue and white tariners. I decided to take out my plat now. My hair was VERY curly as I suspected. Since having it down gets in the way I put it into a high ponytail with a white hairband. I left strands of hair down with my bangs which shaped my face. I quickly grabbed my bag after looking at the time : 5:30. 30 minutes! I made my bag and left a note on my door saying Im having breakfast out with frienda before school. I jumped out my window as quietly as a airbender - and I still cant bend air?! - and ran to the docks. I decided to see Naga after school, or after airbending pratice. Thinking about it makes me bored.

With time taking over and pratice minutes away, I jumped into the bay with a water bubble around me to keep me dry. Otherwise my curl will go out. And sometimes plats aren't as comfy as yal think.

I got there in the end with seconds left to spare. I tried to sprint but with all the swimming, waking up early and yesterdays events, I jogged. I should of thought this through.I HATE mornings... so why join a team that trains sooooo early! I gave that thought.

Bolin seems really friendly and caring so we will get along just fine. But Mako... if he is just gonna be rude and think hes smarter than me... theres gonna be some MAJOR problems.

I bagan to familarise myself with my fake identity. Im Korra a waterbender from the southern water tribe who came here on buisness of my parents. Sounds... trustworthy.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the gym, confused to find only Bolin there - sitting, waiting, for me on the bench.

"Hey Bolin...where's Mako?"

"Oh...sorry 'bout that. He's out with some girl before school today. I hope only today", Bolin moaned.

"With some girl? Why?", What! During practise, when the pro-bending matches are comming up! A girl... so he's on a date! Thats great, The Captian misses practise. What an idiot. I dont care.. do I? I cant possibly be jealous when I havent even seen the girl!

"Yeah, Im just as mad as you are Korra. And he said a girl bumped into him on her Moteped and wanted to apologise. He seemed happy about it ". Bolin then shuffled over to me like he was going to say something deadly crucial. "I THINK HE LIKES HER!", He whisper-shouted to me. Great, that makes me even more jealous. Luckiy, Bolin didnt see my fuming over the fact he was with another girl. I will just have to talk to Mako later: it won't be pleasant.

"Anyway, lets get some training done!" Bolin added enthusiasticly. Thets get this over with, 'coz im not getting up THIS early to not do any training since some idiot insnt here! I settled my bag down near the benches and walked over to Bolin to get started.

OooOooOooOoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

After practise, Bolin suggested we should get breakfast before school. He took me to his favourite place just around the corner from School, Narooks. We entered and I sat across from Bolin. Soon, a man came out to take our orders. Bolin gleamed with joy as the waiter came, aching to eat. Typical Bolin.

"Heeyy Bolin! Good to see 'ya! And what would you and this _lovely _lady want?". Is he seriously trying to flirt with me?

"Can I have some watertribe grub please?" Bolin asked eagerly.

"And you my dear?" The cocky waiter added. UGH!

"Ill have the same", I added dryly. Trying to get rid of this highly irritating waiter.

"Ill be back soon with your food", he turned and smirked at me. Not sure if ill come in here again.

"Sooo... you lived in the South Pole right?", I nooded, "So why did you move?," Bolin asked. I dont mind the conversation as long if it doesnt drift to far to my identity.

"My Dad's on business", I simply replied.

" How are you liking Republic City then?"

"Its so different from the South Pole! Ive never seen anything like this before in my life!"

"How come?" Asked Bolin.

"Over - protected Dad." I retorted, like I didnt like where the conversation was headed. Bolin - thankfully - noticed this.

" Soo did you have a boyfriend in the South Pole Korra?"

"What No! No!"

" Woahh there. Sorry... but why? I mean your funny, beautiful and incredible at water bending!" I blushed at his comment and looked away. Bolin turned as red as a tomato and quickly replied : "ohhh, err I ment err.."

"You're a great friend Bolin" I smiled to get rid of the akwardness. Bolin smiled the biggest smile ive ever seen before.

" Yeahh friend... anyway im glad you think that." Bolin smiled even wider at me. He did look a bit cute when he did.

"Yeah you're the only human friend ive EVER had... well yeah. My only friend was Naga my Polar - Bear dog."

"Cool you have a Polar - Bear dog? You get more incredible every minute I get with you!" I blushed again and looked away. No one has ever gave me compliments or called me beautiful before. Well... I dont think I am anyway.

"Thanks Bo. But your pretty incredible to." Bolin blushed and looked at me with something no ones ever looked at me with before. Then he turned away when the waiter came back.

"Heres your order.." he placed our bowls down infront of us and stepped back before continuing - " Enjoy " he looked at me when he said that. Bolin glared and the waiter gave him a questioning look before retreating back to wherever he came from.

" Soo... what do you know about Makos date?" I decided to ask Bolin since asking Mako would be weird.

"Errr he went on a date last night at 8 :00 and he went out again today. I think the girls name was Asami. Other than that I dont know. But after he got asked out the first time he smiled the ENTIRE day... ive never seen him so happy" Bolin smiled, probably remembering the memory. My reaction was completely different. I felt a pang in my stomach and immediately felt jealous. Why do I even Like him? Why do I already hate Asami or what ever her name is? I hardly know Mako!

" Ohhh... thats cool..." I replied. Or well lied. We ate the suprisingly tastey watertribe grout eagerly. Well Bolin was more eager than me. But that doesn't suprise me.

"Wow this is amazing! And totally authentic! I didnt know how much I missed this!" I shouted as I devoured my breakfast. I saw Bolin smile from the corner of my eye, and continued to eat my food.

**MAKO POV**

I was currently out with Asami. I was having a great time! I do feel abit gulitly about missing pratice though... oh well Iive trained my entire life! We were at the Park, talking.

"I love to watch Pro-Bending! I cant wait to see you play! Whos on your team?", Asami asked me. It was easy to talk to her, and I spent alot of my time doing it, since she wasnt a bender and couldnt go to my school.

"Oh, its me, my brother Bolin and Korra", I replied happily.

"Korra? I thought it was Hasook?", Asami added puzzled.

"He quit, so me and Bolin held tryouts and Korra beat everyone. She's a good bender, and she only joined yesterday. She hasnt played a real match yet", I introduced. It was weird talikng about another girl on a date...

"Oh then, I cant wait to see her play! And whats with the White Lotus Senetaties patrolling the school?"

"Its just incase equalists attack. They've been there since Korra joined our Schhol...otherwise, I dont see why they're there". Thinking that they came when Korra came confusesd me, but it probably wasnt anything to do with her. Ill just find out more about her at practise - shes strange..or just different from any other girl ive ever met.

"Oh.. these equalits sound terrible... who would want to join them?" Asami asked. I dont know either.

"Well obviously alot of people. Its quite scary when you think about how may equalists there are" I stated. Tensing at the thought of what would happen if one caught me. What would happen?

"Oh sorry Asami... if I dont leave now ill be late for school."

"Its Okay see you tomorrow same time?"

"Ohh I cant afford to miss another practice but ill see you soon"

"Okay. Ill see you?"

"Yeah"

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**KORRA POV**

It was peaceful walk with Bolin to school, after the wierd conversation we had over breakfast. I like Bolin, but I dont wanna lead him on - especially when I kinda like his brother.

"Soo Korra, what classes do I have the honour to share with you?", Bolin asked. I grabbed by timetable from my pocket and scimmed the classes with Bolin.

"Ummm...Period 3 and 5", I replied. I had alot of new classes today, as im considerd 'smart'. Probarly because of my knowledge about the avatar and Kataras stories. So now I sadly have more classes with Stuck-Up-Mako °_°.

"Ok then, I guess ill see you at break!", Bolin chimed and he turned down the hall for his class. While walking into the classroom, I bumped into someone as I fell back toward the floor.

"Sorry! I- Oh hi Korra", The person I bumped into said. And just to my pleasure, it was Mako.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?", I scolded. This 'talk' might have come quicker than I thought.

"Look, you're probably annoyed as I skipped practise this morning-", I dont need his apology and stupid excuse.

"I am annoyed that you skipped practise - when the matches are literally this week - for a date. What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted to win?! But you're off with a girl, not that I minded you weren't there. Bolins company was great and it was alot less boring without you", I moaned dryly , "Just dont miss practise again 'Team Captain'". I turned and trodded over to a spare desk at the back of the room. Mako last to his seat, speechless, which just had to be next to mine. Im already annoyed and school hasn't even started yet!

"Soo.. for your history class this term, I want you to do the history of the Avatar. This will be assigned in pairs and is your term assessment", the teacher announced. At least Avatar Histroy wont be too challenging, "You are working with the person next to you", the teacher added. Great, upset my mood even more why dont 'ya!

"This day cant get any worse!"I shouted to myself, but purposely loud enough for Mako to hear.

"Look, I know we didnt get off on the best start" -"couldn't be worse" - I mutterd " But since we are on the same team and are teammates thets try to get along?" Why was Mako even trying to make the effort?

" Fine"

"Okay so what are we planning to do then?" Asked Mako clearly not having much ideas.

"Dont worry I do this subject in my sleep. Ill stay at your place after school - somehow - and we can start. " I smiled for the first time this day while being with Mako. Mako determinly nodded and smiled too.

Just maybe, just maybe we can be close friends.

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**COMMENT IF YOU WANT ASAMI TO BE AN EQUALIST!**

**IVE ALREADY WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTERS AND I WILL POST THEM FREQUNATLY. HOPEFULLY ONE EVERYDAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was lunchtime and I made my way to the cafeteria with Mako. Suprisingly we haven't had an argument since History.

"How come you know more than all the teachers?" Asked Mako.

"I was home schooled. I was always reading or writing if I wasnt training."

"Training?" Mako asked puzzled.

"Waterbending" I repiled so quickly I wouldnt be suprised if he didnt hear. We both made our way to Bolin who was sitting at a table.

"Hey Bo" Mako repiled.

" Hi Bolin!" I repiled just as happy as I was when we were at Narooks.

"Nice to see your not pulling eachothers hair out... anyway how was your date Mako?" I listened keenly, waiting for an answer. Mako sighed dreamily and sat down with his head in his hand - his elbow resting on the table - "Amazing". Sounds like he had fun. Thets change the subject since im uncomfortable.

" What are you doing after school?" I asked and Mako snapped out of his daze. Finally! Pay some attention.

Disrespectful.

"Makos got Football tryouts!" Bolined chimed in my ear. Always energetic. Like Ikki! Yey!

" What about other teams?" This time Mako was the one to reply.

"There's Girls Basketball, thats today after school - the same time as Football tryouts."

Ohhh I LOVE basketball! She said i could have a spot on the team anyway... but i love playing basketball so ill go anyway. Just to beat peoples asses! Tenzin wont mind. Right? " Sooo if you go to Football tryouts while I go to Basketball tryouts then after we can meet up; go to your place and then do start our History assignment. "

" Great plan. Sure" Mako repiled. I heard Bolin about to question about that but a dark voice overcame the dinner hall. It was close, but far away. It was the radio.

"Hello Benders. This is Amon, leader of the equalists. You think you're safe here, with the senetaries protecting you, but you're wrong. Our numbers grow stronger by the day, and we will get you. Im aware about the Avatars apperance in the City" - everyone gaps, except me. Shit. -"But you cannot stop us. We will come for you, and the Avatar aswell. A new era will rise, where bending is provoked!". The messge ended and the squeeking sound of the radio, disconnected, ringed in my ear. They know the avatars here; they will come for me. For everyone. Bolin was the one to break the tension.

"Ummm... the avatar?", he questioned.

"They're here? Do you know anything about this Korra-?", Mako asked, but before he could, I was gone.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

I was to scared to even realise what I was doing. People might think im : afraid, scared, a coward. They're right.

I ran down the hall, not knowing where I was wondering. I ran into an empty classroom and ran into the corner, under a table. Id rather be here then anywhere right now. I fully found my sences and realised what I was doing. What kind of Avatar am I? What would happen if the equalits attacked the school? Would they win? I quickly stood up and sat on the table. Thinking. Pondering these thoughts; questions in my mind. I was enjoying the peace, before it was broken.

**MAKO POV**

When I realised Korra was gone, I ran after her. I ran down a hallway, seeing her enter a classroom at the end. I followed. I opened the door to reveal a shocked Korra until she realised it was be, she less tensed. I walked over to her and sat down - seeing her enbaressed expresion. I put my hand on her shoulder and decided to speak, since she clearly wasnt going to.

"Its okay to be afraid. I lived on the streets, when I was younger. I was afraid I wouldnt survive. Or worse Bolin wouldnt survive." I saw her shocked face and answered her question. " My parents were killed and mugged by a firebender. I was eight."

"Im... so... sorry. I could never know what it felt like. It must of been hard" Korra gave me a sincere look, and in her eyes I could tell she was sad. I was too. Tears stinged my eyes but I forced them back. And continued.

"It was. Always scared. Having the responsibility of Bolin everyday too. I was terrified. Its okay to be scared. Others are too. They're probabl-"

"No. You dont understand. You never will. Its different for me. Im not supposed to be scared." I was shocked at Korra's reply. What makes her so different? I was angry now.

"NO! ITS OKAY TO BE SCARED! BESIDES WHAT MAKES YOU SO DIFFERENT!" I suddenly regretted that when Korra started crying. "Its ok, its ok", I assured her. From there, she cried into my chest. She didn't answer my question or speak after that.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**KORRA POV**

We walked down the hall and saw Bolin in the distance. I feel stupid for crying infront of Mako :my crush -but I liked his company. More than I would admit. He has a girlfriend, besides, he doesn't see me as more than a friend.

"Hey Bolin" I greeted, trying to not sound like I was crying.

"Hey Bo" Mako said.

"Where did ya go Korra?" asked Bolin. Shit. I saw Mako give me a apologetic look before telling Bolin " Dont worry " and after that we all walked to our next class. In silence.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

We parted at the gym as we got into our changing rooms for football and basketball tryouts. By now, I stopped crying and was ready to kick some ass - just what I need! After everyone was changed, we got into teams and played mini matches as our coach, Miss Arcola observed us.

**MAKO POV **

Football tryouts went suprisingly quick ; our couch was picky. Nonetheless me and Bo made the team. After, I decided to go see if Korra was done. She was still playing basketball, and she was really good. This didn't suprise me with her attitude and sporty character. After a while of observing, mam blew the whistle, signalling everyone to stop. She briefly gave a speech before calling names of the team. As Korra's name was called, she grined cockingly, making me smile too. Soon, she finished her list and Korra went to get her bag, and if I do say so myself, she is really pretty and fit. But... im kinda with Asami...?

Korra noticed me and hopped over, "Hey Mako, wat ya doing? Footbal tyouts over already?".

"Yeah, I made it by the way, and I thought I'd come see how you were doing. You were great", I felt a tinge of blush on my cheeks but ingnored it.

"Thanks", she was red too, "Soo, lets go?".

"Yeah"

We walked outside and found Bolin. He scurried over towards us. "HEY KORRA! Me and Mako made the team!", she smiled and congratulated him, "how did yours go?",Bolin added.

"Oh, it went great! Some really good players, and I made the team!", she beamed. She had a nice smile... wait Mako! You have a girlfriend! Asami!

"Come on Mako, we gotta get our History assignment started!" Beamed Korra. She then scurried along with Bolin down the street. Me following close behind.

**KORRA POV**

We walked along the street and beagn to reach the probending arena. What why are we here?

"Hey guys... why are we here?" I asked confused.

"We live in the attic. We were brought up in probending" answered Mako. Oh right, there orphans. Now I feel gulity.

"Come on thets go!" Shouted Bolin as he ran into the bulilding and up the stairs to the attic. We all got there and I took a look at the place. There was a sofa near the window -which was huge. You could see the whole of Republic City from here! There was a small kitchen and some stairs. I guess thats where their bedrooms are.

"Woow..." I breathed walking up to the window and gazing at the city.

"I know its not much but its al-" started Mako before I cut him to the chase.

"Its great." I sat on the coach and peered out the window while Bolin went up to the cupboard and opened it.

"What! Noo! Noo food!" Bolin ran around the appartment -scratching his head. I turned around and laughed at Bolins childness while Mako sighed.

"Look Bolin ill go and get some food" typically being a brother Mako.

"No. Bolin you go, me and Mako are starting our prodject". With my statement finished, Bolin ran out the door leaving, me and Mako behind.

"Ok then...what our we basing our Avatar History project on?", I asked. Trying to start a conversation.

"What about Avatar Aang and the 100 year war?", Mako replied. Seems legit. I know alot about it anyway.

"Ok then, lets get started!".

It was easy, yet embarrassing, doing this project. The embarrassing part being that im writing about all the great things the previous avatar did, at the age of 12, when ive done nothing. It's hard keeping this secret, but I know it wont last too long anyway.

"You seem to know alot about this, do you know the avatar or anyone related? You know, since alot of this information isn't in the books", Mako asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Umm...I ummm...", luckily, Bolin came through the door and the attention turned to him. I wasnt going to answer - who knows whats gonna come out my mouth. Anyway, Mako wouldn't be the one I'd tell everything to.

"Hey guys, Im back? Miss me? Hows the project going?", Bolin blurted. Mako beat me to the answer. I pouted, annoyed. Mako can be too perky sometimes.

"The projects going fine, Korra's good at history", he turned and smiled at me. The compliment burned my cheeks and I turned away in embarrassment. Hoping Mako wouldn't notice.

"Cool, anyway... whos hungry? I AM! MAKO PUT SOME FOOD ON FOR OUR GUEST!", Bolin shouted. He just loved his food.

"Oh don't worry about it. I gotta um.. go home now", I tried to sound convincing. I just remembered that I have airbending training with Tenzin. If I miss it, he'll get furious. And I dont wanna see him like that.

" Come on Korra. Its late ; where do you live? Ill walk you home?" Asked Mako. I guess hes just over protective since hes been taking care of Bolin most of his life.

"No thats fine. I can take care of myself" I said abit irritated. What does he think? That ill get captured? Ill kick their ass!

" I know but im not risking any chances" I guess I lost. Yey! I dunno how to get out of this one.

We walked out of the arena and continued till Mako started talking.

"Where do you live?" Mako asked me. Oh great!

"Around here" I answered quickly, trying to avoid the subject.

"Ohh kay..." Mako said. I shrugged it off. Not to long after we were reaching the bay. I had to swim back. Lame excuse?

"Heres fine... I liveround the corner" I said.

"Okay ill see you at school?"

"Yeah, you will" Mako started to walk away but I shouted after him.

"Thanks!" I shouted, making my way backwards with little steps. I saw Mako smile and continue on. Doesnt he care if something happened to him? Selfless.

I turned and jumped in when I saw he wasnt looking and began to swim back to air gemple island, quickening my pace using waterBending.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The next morning, I woke up, had a shower, got dressed and put my hair up in a bun - my bangs hanging like rope down the sides of my face. I made my way towards the kitchen, finding everyone already there. Airbenders get up early - mornings are evil. No wonder I can't airbend yet. But im getting used to waking up this early.

"Good morning Korra", Pema greeted, handing me a bowl of fruit. I repiled with a thanks and Tenzin soon intervened.

"Korra, I am afraid I will have to take you out of school for a day or two to practise your air bending. Your avatar duties come first, and you need the training. Amon is getting more and more equalists and its not safe for you. They know the avatar is here, I don't know how, but they'll do something. You need to be repaired".

"Im not sure about this at the moment but...okay. Im ready to learn airbending Tenzin"


	8. Chapter 8

I went back to my room to put on my airbending clothes - tenzin insisted I should do it. Since he is pulling me out of school. I'll have to tell Mako and Bolin that I might miss practise today ; oh well, Mako missed it for a date and avatar duties are more important. Exept they dont know that... I'll have to come up with more lies. This 'hiding my identity thing' is hard.

I made my way outside for early medition. I took a seat next to Jinora, Ikki and Meelo next to her on the other side. Tenzin contracted into his meditaion form, along with everyone else, and closed his eyes. I am terrible at meditation - so as he cant see me, I just sat there staring into space. After a while, I eventually tried to meditate but too much was going on in my mind. I moaned and stood up : making my way inside until this stupid thimg is over. Since how does meditation help airbending? I dunno, none of this makes any sense to me. I soon heard Tenzins grumpy voice interrupting my thoughts.

"Korra, where do you think you are going?"

"Im gonna get some leeche juice". Ikki cut into our converation, now aware of the situation.

"Oohh...I want some leeche juice!". Typical Ikki.

"You cant leave Korra, the Meditations not over!"

"Im sorry Tenzin, but none of this makes any sense to me", I replied and walked inside.

Later Tenzin scoulded me about that I need to be paitent and relaxed for airbending and to now do 1 hour every night. Great. He then took me outside and we ran over going through the spinning gates. My small amount of pro-bending training has helped. Not much. Everytime I try to, Bam! I hit a stupid gate. Tenzin told me to work on this until I got through ; sorry Tenzin, that might be a while.

Three hours later, and I still cant get through this stupid thing. I then decided to Mediate for the rest of the day. Maybe I can connect to Aang and this will be a hell lot easier - or I can find out a way to stop Amon. Either one would be helpful. However, my meditating skills are still below satisfactory. I then decided to go to the arena. I have a pro-bending match tonight. I hope it goes well.

I didn't care if Tenzin was mad about this, I just plummeted into the cold water. The sensation of the freezing liquid was amazing against my swety skin. Once I reached the window, I used a waterbending spring to lauch me up. I then ran towards the gym, finding Bolin.

"Where have you been Korra! You missed pro-bending practise and School!", he cried. My eyes were bulging out my head now ; I should of thought of an excuse!

"Umm... sorry my Dad had a fever and was worried about the equalists. Hes a very over-protective Father", I exsplained. Not bad Korra, Not bad.

"Oh hey Korra, I thought you wouldn't be here for the Match!", Mako then appeared from around the corner, cutting into our conversation.

"Sorry about that, but I'd never miss a match. Thets just forget about it and kick some ass out there!", I shouted, hopefully dropping the subject. After hours of Airbending training, I needed some fun!

We all made our way to the changing rooms and changed into our probending gear - getting ready for the match against The Platapus Bears.

I was excited yet scared. This is my first match. I heard the announcer in the distance.

_Looks like the Fire Ferrets have feretted out a replacement waterbender. see if shes another diamond in the ruff like the brothers from the school of hard knocks._

We all got into our positions in the ring - ready to beat their ass. At least I was anyway. I drew in a deep breath and focused on the opponent waterbender oppisite me. Then the match started. I dodged a water blast drawing one of my own at the same time. I heard the buzzer and noticed the waterbender had been pushed back a zone. Thats suprisingly easily. I quickly dodged another attack whilst Mako and Bolin striked. I heard the buzzer anouncing our win for round 1. I attacked three quick water whips this time, at the firebender - only to be pushed back a zone. Come on Korra keep your head in the game!

Bolin followed me into zone 2 whilst Mako held his position in zone 1. The opposing earth bender was knocked back too. I continued to fight the firebender, but got distracted by Mako being knocked back too. I heard another buzzer signalising this win for the Platapus Bears.

_its a tie but still anyones match. Can the rookies make it into the tornument or will they have their shot next year?_

I knew we needed to win. I know how much the guys need this. Im determined to win this for them besides : The Avatar never gives up without a fight.

I made my way to the starting line , fistes up, ready to attack. To win this. I heard the buzzer go off and I sprang into action, quicker than a knife beeing thrown through the air. I released three waterwhips - the most powerful ones I could muster. I successful got the fire bender into zone 2, making him grint his teeth through his helmet. I smirked throwing another powerful one with the flick of my wrist. Bolin slammed an earth disc into the other waterbender, only to get him a water puch in return. Both players gor knocked off the ring, only 4 left standing.

_ooh both players get knocked off! They can only wait and see what happens and how this buzzing match plays out!_

I sprang into defence, sheilding me from earth dics while Mako attacked the fire bender. I gave a glance a Mako and he did the same. He gave me a nod. I understand what he ment.

Both of us in sinc, we realesed a big blast of our native element, aiming them at the rivals, a mixture of water and fire. Both shocked teammates tried to defend, but with the lack of refelx they both were flying off the edge together. Earning the Fire Ferrets a knockout win.

I jumped so high I thought id airbend, but since I know how bad I am at airbending, I knew that woukd never happen. At least not yet. I heard Bolin cheer as me and Mako high fived earing a tiny blush to appear. Im glad im wearing my helmet.

"Well done Korra. You were amazing!" My blush got deeper from Makos comment as we walked back to the changing rooms.

"No you were amazing, Mr Hatric!" Mako smiled whilst my blush got redder if that was possible.

"We make a great team" I smiled in reply at his second comment, only to be interrupted by the door slamming open and a girl with stuff on her face running out of it.

"Hey Mako! You did great!" The girl beamed as she ran over to Mako and hugged him. EUUKKKK! Silently, I shuffled over to Bolin.

"Bolin, who is this girl!?", I asked annoyed. My jealously taking over.

"That must be Asami! MAKOS GIRLFRIEND!", Bolin whisper-shouted to me. Oh girlfriend.

"Oh..kay", I replied. Not exactly wanting to interrupt the silly couple. I walked over to the locker to take my helmet off and clean up. Only to have Mako introduce me to his beautiful girlfriend. I dont think im gonna like her.

"Hey Korra, this is Asami. She's a none-bender", he said. Whatever I dont care, but atleast I wont see her at school.

"Hey Asami, Korra. Friend and pro-bender. Waterbender. Only a Waterbender...yeah obviously. Master waterbender", it was uncomfortable talking to the girlfriend of my crush and she seemed muffeld at my reply. Well done Korra! You just embarrassed yourself. I just smiled and backed towards the door. Im leaving. I dont wanna see couple things with Asami and Mako. I dont think I have a chance with him anymore. I sighed and headed out the door. Looking at my feet as I was walking, not noticing someone comming towards me.

"Korra! What are you doing here! You should be meditating! Staying away from these distractions!", Tenzin shouted. Great. Its getting worse and worse.

"Sorry Tenzin. I made the team, I had to come! Anyway, why sit down and think about how bad I am at airbending?! Jeezz Tenzin, I cant even meditate!", I moaned. If I was going to get better at airbending, he needs to teach me some forms! I dont want to meditate! I should just get Ikki to teach me!

"Come on Korra, were going back to Air Temple Island! And dont sneak out again!". I swear, with Tenzins moaning, Bolin, Mako or Asami should be able to hear. I just pouted and pushed past Tensin. Snorting on my way back.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

I sat on the cliff and attempted to meditate. It didn't work so I went to see Naga. I ran to the stables and ran over to Naga. She was laying on the floor, eating a few apples.

"Hey girl. Im sorry I havent seen you in a while" I said as I sat next to her and combed her furr with my fingertips. Softly. Naga whined in response. I laughed and continued to stroke her furr.

"Korra... is that you?" I heard Pemmas voice and turned around.

"Oh... hi Pemma. Do you need anything?" I asked unsure of what to say.

"Do I need anything? ... No dear. _you _need some dinner" I followed Pema into the kitchen. I saw Tenzin sitting there clearly angry at my previous actions with being a probender. I sat down next to Jinora who was reading and ikki was on my right.

"Hey Korra! Where have you been? Where did you go? Did you meditate?" Asked Ikki. ALWAYS BLABBERING! SHE SHOULD BE A BLABBERBENDER!

" I" I started but tenzin reluctlantly answered for me.

"She disobeyed my ruels and sneeked of the island to play a game."

"Oooooh... is it probending!" I nervously nodded and Ikki beamed with joy. The complete opposite to Tenzin.

"Wow thats awesome!"

"No its not Ikki. She was supposed to stay away from any distractions to be able to begin airbending." Tenzin repiled calmly as ever. However I was NOT calm.

"Oh so you say Airbending is the element of freedom?" Tenzin nodded at my statement "then why do you think prisioning me on this Island will help? You say to embrace feedom?... I cant even leave this Island except for school!" I retorted. Hopefully hell understand that what he is doing is wrong.

"Fine! Play your Probending but thats it! You can play it but for now im taking you out of school so theres more time for your airbending training and meditation. Amon is growing stronger, I just want you to be repaired", Tenzin retorted.

"Oh, im ready. Amon will be stopped, but not now. Uggh..I will practise airbending everyday have probending prtice in the morning. That ok? "

"That'll do. Just dont do anything rash and be safe", Tenzin warned. Ugghhh! He wont stop will he?

"Come on Tenzin, let her have her freedoom. Shes only young. Come on Korra, you should go to bed. Its getting late", Pema said. Ikki smirked, and got up to go outside, along with Meelo and Jinora, "You too!", Pema shouted towards the airbending kids. We all headed to bed. I had alot to think abou


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up that evening to my alarm clock. Knowing what was instore for me today, I jumped frantically out of bed, and into the shower. After stripping I climed in, feeling the warm, welcoming, waves wash over me. Hot. I felt great and I dredded going to airbending training with Tenzin. Should I go to pratice too? I can miss school but I know how much the championship means to Mako and Bolin. Jumping out the shower I dried my hair, platting two small plats around the saides of my face and tied them at the back of my head. I brushed the other hair - that was down - then went to put my airbenders uniform or clothes. Whatever. I grabbed my tainers and put them on whilst walking to the dining room. Yep : I could multi task.

I sat down next to Tenzin who was reading the newspaper. He looked at me, sighed, then handed it over. It was infront of me; on the table. It read :

_Leader of the Equalists : Amon, has gone up to enimy number one! His speach was heard by all the city and benders are terrified. What does Amon have in store for us benders? How is he going to achieve equality? He states that: ' benders are not safe at Republic City High, the first equlaist attack was not the last. We will get you and show you what your destiny is'._

_People are questioning the whoabouts and whereabouts of the Avatar. Leaders say she would be around 16 -18 years old. Amon suggested he knew about the Avatars presence or did he? Is he setting the Avatar up knowing they'll come to the reascue? How does he know that the Avatar is in the city?_

_Reporters say the best way to deal with Amon is to have the Avatar with the police force. But where is the Avatar? Are they hiding or scared?_

_All I can say is..._

_Republic City needs its Avatar. But where are they?_

After reading I sat there waiting for Tenzin to speak. Fortunately he did.

"Did you read it?" I nodded as Tenzin put his arm on my sholder. Probably trying to comfort me. If I could have anyones company id have the brothers. Bolin to make me laugh, and Mako to tell me everything will be alright. " Dont take any notice to the paper. Amon is just trying to scare us. What could he do to us to have equality? He cant get rid of us"

"You're right. But then what will he do?" I grabbed some fruit looking at it deeply. Cursing myself for being so pathetic. So scared like a coward. What could he possibly do?

Tenzin sighed, but answered. "I have no clue. But when he tells us, all we can do is be ready" I nodded not knowing what else to do. Or say. So I just ate. I wish I couldt just eat away my problems. "Why are you wearing that?" I stopped eating and looked at my airbending clothing. I gave a confused look to Tenzin. I couldnt be bothered - or wasnt in the mood - to speak. "Youve got probending pratice right? Then you cant possibly wear that" my eyes widened and my mouth was slightly opened. But wanting to be anywhere but here, with the burden of the Avatar, without protest I walked to my room getting changed for pratice this morning.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

After changing into a simple white tank top and blue leggins, I made my way over to the arena. Once I made it to the gym, I saw Mako and Asami together. What a great start to the day! I just found Bolin and tried to ignored them - didn't work. All I could hear was Mako softly whispering into Asami's ear and her giggling. Ugggh I cant stand that sound. Angrily, I threw my duffle back onto the floor, yanked Bolins arm and pulled us over to the corner of the room to practise. We began with throwing a ball to eachother for warming up. Bolin noticed my annoyance on my face.

"Hey Korra, dont let Mako not practising get to you. I dont like it either", He mumbled. Glad he didn't spot the real problem : my jealously.

"Don't worry, im fine. Just get Asami otta' here so we can practise. And I wanna spend time with you_and _ Mako as I won't see you until school tomorrow", I moaned.

"Ill try, and what? You not comming to school today? Again!", Bolin cried, "I don't wanna spend another day with Mako- he's always so serious!".

"Sorry Bolin but...um... my Dad's still sick. Ill be there tomorrow. Promise", I resured with a warm smile. It brightend up Bolin a bit, "NOW, get Mako over here!"

"Kay, on it"

Bolin walked over to Mako and Asami, interrupting there conversation. He coughed and began, "Sorry Asami, you gotta go. Mako needs to practise, but nice to see you!" Bolin then grabbed Makos arm, "Come on."He pulled Mako over as he tried to wave to Asami. I seriously can stand this. I might need some advice about couples and how I can get closer to Mako.

"Sorry, lets just practice", Mako said. FINALLY!

" Im glad that the 'Team Captain' finally wants to pratice with his team" I retorted. Mako can sometimes be a big jerk. He and Bolin are polar oppisites.

"Oh im sorry. I just had some catching up to do with my _girlfriend _ besides, its none of your business. " I was hurt by his reply and the emphising of the world girlfriend. It hurt even more when he threw the ball at me with so much force I nearly fell over. Nearly. I clearly had hurt on my face and I think he was starting to see that.

"Oh im sorry. What was the crap you were talking about then? Remember when you kept scolding me at how important this is to you and Bolin? Well if its sooooooo important then, why not pratice? You know what? I dont care! Go and be all lovey dovey with your _girlfriend _." I stumpped off after throwing the ball fiercely to Mako to which resulted in him falling and rolling back on the floor. I heard his calls as I walked out the gym. I ignored them. I already had enough problems.

**MAKO POV**

Ugghh, shes so irratating! But I was an idiot for saying that. She was right, this does mean alot to me and now that chance of winning might have just walked out of the door. I sighed in annoyance and picked myself up to walk over to Bolin, grab my bag and be off to School. Until, Bolin stopped me.

"Mako, go apologise", he stated and pointed at the door. I should, afterall, she was just trying to help. I nodded with confidence and ran out the arena after her - bag in hand. I could just hear Bolin yell, "Ill see you at school bro!".

When I was out of the arena, I frantically looked around the street for Korra. I barely spotted her just head around the corner up the street. I ran in her direction : not yelling orcalling after her. I dont want to chase her further off. When she was in sight, she then headed to the docks. Does she live on the coast line? Anyway, I chose to follow her until she jumped into the sea and swam off to the distance. There was no where to go but Air Temple Island. Why is she going there? I feel like I've been lied to ; ill have to find out at School tommorow. I haven't got time to chase after her - I made my way to school.

**KORRA POV **

Once I sensed someone following me, Mako, I bolted for the docks and dived in as fast as I could. I just prayed to the spirits he didn't see me. If not, Tenzin would blow up like a bomb. Suspicions are growing. As soon as I arrived, I water bent the droplets off of me and ran to the pavillion. I needed to calm down ; stupid Mako and his stupid ignorance. I maintained the mediating position and tried to empty my mind, until Tenzin spoke, "Korra, good to see you meditating. How was practise?".

"Soory, but I dont want to talk about it", I stated. If I were gonna talk about it to someone, it would be Pema - she seems to know alot about boy problems and shes calm and understanding, unlike Tenzin sometimes."Just call me when you want to go through the spinning gates".

"What about now, Ikki told me you managed to do it after your pro-bending match", Tenzin asked. I cant meditate anyway, why not?

"Ok then", I stood without meeting eye contact and walked over towards the hystorical contraction. I think Tenzins sensed my attitude, but chose to let me sort it out. I think I just need to take some time alone.

I spun through the gates gracefully - 'like a leaf' - and passed. Tenzin applauded and congragulated me. Then, for a hour or two, he took me through some different airbending forms ; still no air though. I hope this 'block', as Tenzin calls it, doesnt last to long. Especially with Amon at my heals. He's bound to attck soon -im just afraid my cover will blow : he already knows who I am and where im hiding. He'll use that to his advantage.

All this stress was consuming me, so I decided to blow off some steam with firebending. It really got me thinking about my airbendimg and how terrible im doing - bad is an understatement. "Ugghhh...AIRBEND! AIRBEND!", I did the arm movements and forms Tenzin showed me earlier, "IM THE WORST AVATAR EVER!". I wouldn't be suprised if someone just discovered my secret. This clearly wasn't working, so I went to go help Meelo, Ikki and Jinora feed the lemurs.

It was currently snowing so I decided to help. I walked up past the pavillion and up to a tree witha feeding basket on it.

I decided to ask first. "Want some help?" The three airbenders nodded and one blew up in my face. Litterally.

"Ooh yes please! Did you got to training today? Do you like probending? Is it hard? Are you amazing? Are you on the fire ferrets? Are they two boys? Are you close to them? Do they know you're the Avatar? Do you like one? Even love... did you-" ive had enough now.

After listening to her questions while climbing the ladder and puting some food in the cage I shouted : "enough Ikki!"

" What are your team mates names?" Politely asked Jinora.

"They're called : Bolin and Mako. Bolins an earthbender and Makos a fire bender. They go to the school I go to too."

"Is Mako hot. Like ya know. Hes a firebender"

"Ikki!" We all shouted in unison.

"Well..." Jinora asked. I raised my eye brows. Jinora lauged. I dont get it. "Answer Ikkis question Korra" oh right.

My cheeks went red at the thought of Mako. Then I got angry. He was such a jerk earlier! What is with him! Hes soo selfish!

All the girls laughed at my reaction from blushing to ranting in my head. "Sooo..."asked meelo. I sighed but decided to tell them about my situation. Maybe they could help me.

"Okay... I like Mako but... he has... a - a g-girlfriend. And we... we keep getting into ...er arguments and I think he... er hates me." Their faces went to excited at my beginning but sad at the end. I sighed. Maybe they couldnt help me. That was until I heard a laugh. Pema.

"Oh...hi Pema. How long have you been standing there?", I asked embarrassed.

"Long enough ; don't worry, I was In the same situation. With Tenzin", Pema exsplained everything that happended between her and her husband, and gave me her advice, "Don't hide your feelings, just tell him".

I thought about it...maybe it wouldnt be too bad. I got no other ideas! And me, and Bolin, cant stand Mako with Asami. Ill just get it over with when I return to school tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**EQUALIST POV **

"Is everything ready luteniant." Amon asked from behind his mask. I nodded and decided to ask him a question.

"How can you be so sure that she is the Avatar Amon sir" Amon chuckled but answered anyway.

"I know that she is living with the airbenders. Even her special _friend _is suspicous. Some of my followers have seen her swimming to the island. Im certain shes the one"

" And if she isnt Sir" Amon paused.

"Get ready to attck luteniant. They cant fight against us. Do the order. Now leave" I did as I was told.

**KORRA POV**

I woke up earlier than usual. I looked at my clock and saw itwas 3:45. I wasnt tired so I got up, had a shower and dried my hair. I packed my school bag dumping it on my bed. Then I gotmy P.E bag for pratice which was at 5:00 then decided to get dressed. Then I wondered what I should do for an hour. I decided to go and go to town. Maybe there is a gym. I grabbed some blue shorts and a white vest. I put my hair into a french braid leaving my bangs down. I messed up my braid and pulled it over my left shoulder. I went to my draw, realizing I had some money there. I said Hi to Naga who now sleeps on my bedroom floor. She whined and went back to sleep. I laughed and then I jumped out the window and ran out to the bay. The White Lotus dont get up till 5:30. Its was 4:00 by the time I got to the City? I wasnt that dark so I walked down the peaceful streets, only seeing 5 staomobiles pass by. It was VERY early. Unlike me to wake up so soon.

I kept walking till I saw a gym. I would of got something to eat but everything was closed. The gym however was open. I opened up the door and walked over to the reception.

"Hello there. Your early today. No one else is here. So you can have everything to yourself. Do you have a membership? If not you can get one." Greeted the man receptionist. On his name tag was : Toza. It aslo had manager.

"Yes. Id like a memebership please."

"Name" Toza said.

"Korra"

"Bender or non bender. I need to know this since some non - benders cant use some of the equipment. " I wonder why people hate benders. Prejudice!

"Bender. Waterbender"

I guessed since I alreday knew who you are. Fire Ferret" he knows his teams.

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I dont like liars in my gym"

"Okay" I repiled

" Heres your memebership card, Mako and Bolin have one too. This gym is the biggest in the City.! And the cheapest! But the boys got a membership card for free since I nicely brought them up... so... yours is free too."

"Thank you Toza! Thanks for taking care of Mako and Bolin. They deserve a family" I repiled politely. How nice is this guy?

" As long as you take care of them... you can come here as much as you want"

"Thank you!" I ran off and beagn on the weights. They were easy so I went to do some kick boxing. I punched the bag a few times, making the punches harder and harder each time. I punched it one last time and the bag flew of the hook, over to the other side of the massive gym. I smirked proudly to myself and others - who have now entered the gym - stood there with their jaws open.

After some time in the gym, I went to the arena to practise. I dont really want to see Mako again but its not like im alone! Bolin can cheer me up ; well he can try if Asami is there - I just feel so useless and not date-worthy. I just hope I can tell Mako how I feel and everything can be ok...if it isn't, it will just be weird. And I might as well then try and be friends with Asami. What has she done except steal my crush!

Once in the gym, I sat down my school bag and P.E bag and began to practise some basic waterbending forms until Bolin and Mako show up. They came minutes after and greeted me. Mako was here... wow! Hahaha, I think he got the memo yesterday from our fight : he does seem happier and more nice and intersted in what I do. I just hope he doest have suspicions!

"Soo Korra, who taught you to master water bending", Mako asked. He was teaching me some dodging tricks while Bolin was in the bathroom.

"Umm... my father. You know... since he's on the council hes a master too", I seriously tried to link itto what ive already told them.

"How long have you mastered it for"

"Quite some time, my Dad was always training me..."

"Where do you live by the way. You still haven't told me"

"Near ...the um docks?", it was more than a question than a statement.

"Whats your fathers name? I dont know any one new to the council", ouch, this is getting dangerous.

"Ummm... hehe you see", Bolin came running back in the gym and yelled that we needed to head to school. Thank god. Looks like my plan for telling Mako my feelings isnt gonna work since all he is gonna do is ask me questions. He must have seen my swimming to air temple island yesterday! Looks like ill have to try toignore him then. I ran over to Bolin and we talked all the way to school, whereas Mako just walked behind us, being curious.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoOoooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

The day was fine so far, and my History project was handed in with Mako. The teacher wounderd how I knew all this and I just said that, at the South Pole, we have a big libary. She brought it... all good -except Mako with his questions. I just try to pretend I cant hear and he gives up sometimes, but I know I cant hide it forever. Once Amon is a BIG threat, Tenzin will probably want to assure the world that the Avatar is here. I hope my friendship with Bolin and Mako doesn't change through my lies though. Uggghhh... why are things so complicated?

At the moment, it was lunch. Everything was normal. I just had P.E and my teacher made me help some other students since I was soo athletic. Some boys give me stares and looks, but I give then a death glare and they leave me alone. Asami ran over to where me and Bolin and Mako where sitting. She ran over to Mako and hugged him so tight im suprised he could still breathe. Mako hugged her back then she took a seat next to him. Wow she came all the way to our school to see him.

"Hi Korra. We havent officially met. Im Asami. Asami Sato." Sato as in Satomobiles? Asami saw my shocked expression and laughed. "Hirochi Sato is my dad. Its no big deal. Anyway... Mako has told me soo much about you"

"Really because Mako hardly talks about you" Mako glared but I didnt care. I stuck my tounge out and Asami laughed. Well Asami is nice other than the fact shes dating my crush. We can get along. Right?

All of a sudden, the lights flickerd on and off - a blanket of silence covered the hall as a deep, deranged voice filled the air.

"I warned you we'd be comming. Avatar!"

Then, thousands of equalists invaded the area. White lotus senetaries tried holding them off, but they shock them with thier kai sticks. Electric waves and frightend screams were all I could hear. I couldnt sit by and do nothing while all these benders were being attacked. As soon as I was going to stand up and fight, a masked man rose from the crowd of equalists. Amon. Everyone sat down at the tables, scared and vulnerable. He began to speak again.

"Hello benders, my fellow equalists here have joined me as I preclaim my revalation", everyone stared in confusion while Amons eyes searched the crowd, behind his mask, and landing on me, "what is the revalation you say? Let me show you!". He orderd his equalists to grab a bender from the crowd, and she screamed - me flinching my ears at the sound. Amon took her and forced her on her knees - standing benhind her, "The spirits have granted me a power", he placed his thumb on her head, "to take someone's bending away. For good". Gasps were realesed from people's throats as the girl fell to the ground. "The revalation has begun!".

I could feel Amons smirk under his mask as he orded all of his equalists to attack. I cant belive it - he took someones bending away! Impossible! Bolin mumbled next to me, "Oh my god".

Mako grabbed my hand as Bolin and Asami stood up to run, "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE KORRA!", He warned. I slapped his hand away.

"NO!", Mako, Asami and Bolin turned to look at me shocked, "Thats it! Amon can't hurt these innocent people! I wont let him!"

"Come on Korra, what can you do!", Mako yelled.

"Im the Avatar. I can do something". Their expressions were even more shocked at my confession.

"What?"

I turned and ran towards the army of equalists, throwing flames at them as they tried to hit me. I focused on getting everyone out of here. I stomped on the ground, lifting my hands to rise a wall of earth to seperate the students from the equalists. I shouted, "Everyone, get out of here!"

Bolin and Mako just stared as they watched me bend other elements. Soon, they let it go, and helped. I smiled and exsplained, "Sorry, ill exsplain later!", they nodded, "You two get everyone out of here while I hold up the equalists".

I jumped up and fell down faster than a raindrop, whilst punching the floor as hard as I can. My kick boxing came in handy. Ripples were sent as the ground trembled under the inpact. Equalists fell through the floor and I locked them there ready to face more. Me against a whole army. The Avatar against a whole army. Amon still stood on the stage, whilst equalists held their weapons tightly in grip. I got into a fighting stance, ready to show them what ive been training for my whole life.

"KORRA COME ON!" I Heard Makos shout from the exit. I looked around noticing im the only one standing here. Every one was safe. Thank god. Makos alright. Everyone is.

"NO GET OUT! IM FINE!" I shouted so loud I thaught the whole Repubic City heard me.

"IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU KORRA!" I stopped staight away. He cared that much for me? All of a sudden I fell to the ground electricty burning my flesh. Equalists faces were all I could see and I heard one last scream before everything went black.

"KORRA!"


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS STORY WILL FOLLOW A SIMULAR PLOT TO THE LEGEND OF KORRA (WHOS CHARACTERS BELONG TO NICKELODEON) BUT ITS MY TWIST! THIS IS A MAKORRA PAIRY WITH BORRA AND KORRASAMI FRIENDAHIP - IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW.**

**-MOLLIE X**

* * *

><p><strong>EQUALIST POV<strong>

I watched the Avatar fall to the ground after being electrocuted. Justice! Seconds later the police showed up and we all got into our fighting stances - ready to attack- before Amon decided to speak.

"Let them take her" His icey voice rang throughout the school as the Metal benders made their way inside.

"What why?" I asked . Half afraid that he will shout at me. Amon even scares me and im his henchman.

"Shes the perfect messanger to tell the City of my power"

**KORRA POV**

_ ran as fast as my legs could carry me - but I was just not fast enough. I ran and ran - always looking back at the mask - but I kept ending up at the same place. I was running in a circle. His hand : Amons hand, was all I could see; making me frantically scream for help. No one else was there. I was alone. With him. Amon._

_Amon walked up to me and all of a sudden I was tied in ropes, tied to a chair. Amon laughed - kept calling me pathetic. Useless. Cowered. I only cried until it was not possible. I tired to bend but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I was too tired. Ive never felt this tired in my life. Amon laughed wickedly. Devilishly. If he wasnt the devil, then I can only but wonder how disgustingly horrible the real devil was. But my mind told me : hes standing right infront of you. All I could think was that : ' its because you're so useless. Powerless. The Avatar : a pathetic excuse of a hero.'_

_All of a sudden the lights hit the stage - two people I knew so well - to well - tied up. Bruised. Beaten. Scarred with lashes of blood ; burning flesh. All I could do was watch. Horried and scared of what would happen._

_" I told you I would get you - and your friends. Avatar. You see how pathetic you are. If you cant save them who will?" Amons piercing voice echoed the unknown domain as he laughed wickedly whislt gestgering to them on the floor. Mako and Bolin._

_" How could you be so pathetic Korra?" I couldn't believe my ears. I started crying harder and harder with every - true - word spoken. " I wish I never met you then none of this would've happened"_

_"No Mako please! Im sorry! Im sorry!" I was now screaming; tears stinging my ears - a neverending waterfall. If only Mako knew how much I loved him. And it had only been more than a week. "Mako I love you!" Makos face showed no emotion but anger. Hatred. I cried harder if possible._

_"Whod love you? Your stupid, useless, pathetic and more! All of what Amon says is true!" Mako retorted. It stabbed me in the chest like a dagger of ice, taken from a poisoned well. Killing me slowly from the inside. I lowered my head ashamed and stuck in this world of hell._

_"Now I know you're the Avatar, theres nothing stopping me" even through my heart - shattering crying I could hear his menacing voice. What does he mean? Oh no._

_"No! Dont you dare! Amon! NOOO!" As soon as I shouted Mako and Bolin fell to the floor motionless. Their faces struck with horror and shock as they fell lifeless to the ground, falling hard. Bendingless. All i could do was watch. That killed me. Amon walked over to me a smirk under his mask. _

_"Now its your turn"_

_"NOOOOOO!"_

I woke up screaming, covered in a layer of thick swet. Startled my the dream - nightmare? I didnt dare look at the person next to me as I screamed for my life, and the life of others.

**MAKO POV**

Ive been sitting beside her bed ever since the equalist attack on our school. I felt as if id leave her... shed never wake up. And if she woke up and I wasnt there shed think I didnt care. If only she knew how much I did. If I only didnt listen to her - didnt do as she said - this wouldn't of happened. She would be awake and okay. I should of helped her, protected her, but I didn't. And thats something I deeply reget. Now shes laying in her bed on air temple island lifeless.

I recently discovered she was the Avatar. It hurt me at first - to know she lied to me - but then I found out she didnt have a choice. I admire her strength. It doesnt matter if she is the Avatar, shes still Korra to me.

I had never been so great full when the police showed up with Lin Beifong. They saved Korra just in time, but I wish I got her out sooner. The equalists retreated but there _were_ many electrocuted students and bendingless ones as well. 47 to be exact.

Now to hear Korras voice - beautiful voice was music to my ears. But to see her kicking around in bed, covered in swet and shouting endlessly, I knew she was having a nightmare. I felt that it was my fault. I tried to calm her down but it only got worse. Gladly no one else heard so it was only me. Bolin had had many nightmares on the streets after our parents died so I knew what would happen. She would wake up screaming. But to her her shout my name, made me wonder what her nightmare was about.

"MAKO!" Korra screamed. I thought she woke up, but she was deep in her nightmare. Then she screamed again.

"MAKO, NOOO!" To know I was in her nightmare hurt me, so I decided it needed to stop. She started crying ages ago, the tears flooded her afce, her beautiful face, so I wiped them off with my hand softly.

I knew I was dating Asami but Korra was different. Yes she drove me crazy, but i admired her, I loved her company. Much more than id like to admit. But because of these confused feelings and fighting with my self, I decided to brush Korra off, but she always came crawling back. I liked Asami very much, I knew that, but I didnt know how much I liked Korra. So I chose Asami. I made the right choice right? At least I thought so.

Seconds later Korra sat up screaming so loud I had to cover my ears. She was covered in alot of swet and I could tell by her expression she was terrified. That alone scared me. I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face me - still breathing heavily.

"Shhh... its okay. The nightmares over, you're safe now." I hugged Korra to my chest in order to calm her down. She had stopped shaking but was silently crying. I couldn't even think of how confused she was at the moment.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice shaking. I hated seeing her like this. She rested her head on my chest and rapped her arms around my neck. I held her close.

"It doesnt matter at the moment. You're safe now. Its okay." I paused before I continued. "Do you want to talk about it? The nightmare?" She tensed then shook her head muttering sorry and sorry all over again. What is she sorry for? Im the one who should be appoligising. " Its okay. You can tell me when you're ready" she nodded then settled down into the embrace.

.

.

.

We were all sitting around the dining room table, Me, Korra, Bolin, Tenzin and even Lin Beifong. Lin and Korra had gotten off to a bad start but the fighting has ceased. Momentarily. Tenzin disscussed with us about why Korras title was a secret, and now we all understood. Asami, after the Equalist attack, had gone home. Her father was furious and decided she needed to be home and safe. We said goodbye and then we parted ways. At least I know shes okay. And im thankfull Korra is now too.

"The equalists are very powerful, and now we know what Amon wants, we must be pepared. Right at this moment Tarrlok is assembling a task force to help stop the equalists. In a matter of time, he will want to meet the Avatar." Tenzin excalimed.

"Oh alright. Till then Tenzin" Korra spoke up from her seat beside me " you know Amon takes people's... bending away... for good?" Tenzin nodded "Then at some point hell want all the airbenders gone. So we need to keep the airbenders safe" Ikki, Jinora and Meelo had been asked to leave the room after saying hi to Korra, they were know probably running around the island, or playing airball.

"Thats right Korra. But we dont know when that will happen, so for now we need to keep_you _safe." Tenzin stated calmly. Korra nodded and began eating her dumplings again.

"Im going to meditate" Korra said suddenly. Before any of us coukd speak, she was out the room.

"Ill go after her Bo" I said as Bolin began to stand up. He sighed but agreed.

**KORRA POV**

I need to clear my head of Amon, then maybe ill stop having nightmares. I went to sit at the pavilion and sat down in a meditation position, with my fists pressed together. I took long, deep breaths and was about to close my eyes until I heard footsteps. I opened my eye to see Mako, then I closed it again and began to meditate. I heard him sit down beside me and fidgit awkwardly then he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Korra, are you doing okay?" Am I though? I feel fine, just not myself. Not this bold, brave and brash girl who wasnt afraid of I feel as small as a fly. "You can still tell me about your nightmare" Mako continued. Do I want to though?

I sighed and opened my eyes, getting into a normal sitting position, resting my hands on my lap. "Amon. Hes in my nightmares. Has been for a while actually. Bolin is there, sometimes Tenzin and the air kids and... theres you." I paused and looked at him. He nodded and rubbed my hand. I continued and tried to ignore the heat rising to my cheeks." Everyones getting their bending taken away... and im sitting by, doing nothing. Then his hand comes to me, but before it can happen I always wake up screaming" he nodded in understanding.

"Its okay, im not going to let Amon get you. None of us will" Mako conclueded.

"What about you? Im not going to let anything happen to you... all of you" I said. How can he be so selfless?

"I know" Mako answered, removing his hand from mine. I cant explain how much I miss his warmth. "Must be pretty cool being the Avatar huh?"

I chuckled at his opinon and answered shortly after. "Well besides from having the weight of the world on your shoulders, having the responsibility of everyone too, having to be locked up in a compound to train in the elemtents your whole life, always training, endless scolding and yeah... yeah I guess its pretty cool" we both laughed and watched the sunset. Id call it romantic if he didnt have a girlfriend.

"Sorry. Well im scared for tomorrow" wait what? I gave him a questioning look and he continued more serious. Did I forget something? " The championship match dont , forget?"oh right.

"I wont" he looked at me, one eyebrow raised, I chuckled at his reaction."Avatar promise" he goined in our laughter, till it died down.

"Ill be ready for tomarrow. Till then... err you should errr... go see... Asami. She was probably scared when the equalists attacked and I bet she needs you" it hurt me to say it but It was getting late, and he and Bo needed to leave. He nodded and got up. Be turned towards me and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet, - we stood there for a while, hands interlocked. He looked at them and cleared his throat, removing it and stepping back. I felt guitly, so I put a rest to the awkardness.

"I got to go... er bye!" I started to walk away and then when I went round the corner I ran to my room. I shut the door with a slam and slid down to the floor.

"Why does he make me feel this way?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY! IT WILL BE FINISHED! MY NEXT FANFIC IS A CROSSOVER WHICH IVE ALREADY STARTED SO LOOK FOR THE UPDATES! I UPDATE EVERYDAY! MORE ASAMI IN THIS CHAPTER! AND SOME MAKORRA!**

**MOLLIE X**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONES POV<strong>

_Cabbage Corp has been claimed for working with the Equalists! With proof now found by Cheif Beifong, Cabbage Corp has been shut down for further investigation! What could the Equalists be possibly up to?_

**KORRA POV**

I was tired. After last night ive never felt so heartbroken. But im the Avatar, im not letting that hold me back. Im gonna pretend like nothing ever happened, like i said i would.

I was currently sitting around a table, with all the other people in the Task Force. ll sIsn't to be water benders like Tarrlok. I was in the Armour and had my hair in a high ponytail. Its weird now, knowing everyone knows im the Avatar. I wasnt sure about this and truth to be told i was nervous. We could fidgiting and twidling my thumbs. Thets just get this over with.

Tarrlok said there Is an Equalist secret training centre under a bookstore. We are going to sneek attack them with the element of suprise. We all made our way to a truck, and hid In the back. It also stored some water tanks for the waterbenders. When we were getting close i took deep breaths in order to calm myself.

It didnt work.

We all jumped out the truck when it came to a halt, and looked through peices of wood to see. I looked through and saw several people in pairs. One of them holding a punching bag, and the other with boxing gloves punching it. I skimmed until i saw a massive poster. On it was the face of Amon. I jumped as i pictured one of my nightmares and stepped back from my crowched position.

I looked at the others, to notice them opening the tanks. They were passing the water to eachother in a line. Everyone had a ball of water except me. Ill use fire bending and earthbending. I looked to Tarrlok and waited for the signal, and then i heard:

"One. Two. Three!" It was a whisper but it was a command nonetheless.

We all barged into the room and froze everyone. I heard screams and felt guitly, because Im their Avatar too.

A can was thrown at me which released some green like gass. I waterbent it out the way, as i pushed through. I saw two getting away and decided one thing.

They were mine.

I ran after them down a passage way, determined to catch them before they get away. I stopped and wondered where they were, until i heard footsteps. I turned around and bent the earth underneath their feet, making them fly in the air. I heard other footsteps coming and was about to get electrocuted before someone froze them in ice to the wall. I turned to see it was Tarrlok.

"Thanks Tarrlok" I thanked, glad he saved me.

"We make a good team Avatar" Tarrlok said. I looked around before answering with a smug grin on my face.

"Yeah. We do"

* * *

><p>We all went out side with all the tied up Equalists to be greeted with reporters. I Ignored their questions, but they still took photos. We loaded them into the Truck and drove away.<p>

"The attack was succesful. As soon as i find more hideouts, we will strike them, and soon the Equalits will be no more!" Tarrlok shouted from In the truck. Everyone cheered, except me. I sat there and wondered to the thought i had earlier.

Im their Avatar too.

* * *

><p>I swam back to Air Temple Island and went straight to my room. On the way i heard shouts from Tenzin but i couldnt be bothered. I sat on my bed and thought for hours. Naga came up to me and rested her head on my lap. "Hey girl", I smoothed as I gently rubbed her thick, white furr. I sat there thinking for a bit - Amon and his revelation. When he attacked the arena...where Bolin and Mako live. Then i remembered they have to move out tomorrow morning : they have no home. I had to help.<p>

Carefully, i moved Naga's head from my lap and rose to my feet. In a flash, i dashed out the window and to the brothers' place.

Once i reached their door, i heard the frantic noices and footsetps echoing from the cracks. I pushed the door open, finding them running around their 'home', packing boxes and bags. "Hey Mako, Bolin. I came to help!", i gleamed. Without warning, thier heads whipped towards me and their feet wre glued to the floor. Bolin let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks. We could use your help. We still have the kitchen to do".

"No problem. At your service sir", I joked.

"Why thank you my lady", Bolin joined. Mako stood there. Silent. I avoided eye contact.

Over 1 hour, i packed all the kitchen supplies, along with the bathrooms'. I was still wondering where they would stay after this - so i asked Bolin if they wanted to stay at Air Temple Island for A while.

"Thats nice of you, but Asami already offered us to stay at her Mansion. Isnt that great!", Bolin answerd. Oh nevermind. "Do you wanna come over tomorrow?".

"I cant. REAL busy with airbending training", I replied. Mainly because i didnt want to take advantage of Asamis luxery. And i suck at airbending.

"Ohhh, come on Korra!".

"Fine! See you tomorrow...". Great. At least no grumpy Tenzin yelling at my failures In airbending.

* * *

><p>I made my way to Asamis Mansion after telling Pema. She said she would tell Tenzin after his council meeting, besides, Pema will do a better job of calming him down.<p>

I walked up to the massive doors, taking a good look at the breathtaking mansion. It was huge! She suddenly felt excited and ran up to the doors, knocking frantically until it opened, to reveal a very annoyed butler. Korra couldnt care less. Shes the Avatar, he should be afraid of her. The butler didnt take that to mind, as he questioned her sternly." What do you want!?" It was a half question, half shout. Korra couldnt believe this man, but what guts he had.

"Excuse me but The _Avatar _was Invited by Asamis boyfriend, and my friend Mako" i repiled cockily, crossing my arms over my chest, changing my demeanor from excited to annoyed.

"The A-avatar? Oh my Im sorry, i wasnt aware" The butler bowed and opened the door for her to enter. 'Wow now he has manners' i thought.

"No kidding" i muttered as i stepped through the gigantic doors. I followed the Butler to a room with an indoor swimming pool. Sweet!' Wow this is expensive' i thought but then my brain attacked me from the inside, killing my thickness instantly. ' A millionare lives here!' Im an idiot.

"Hey Korra im glad you could make it!" Gleemed Asami from the pool, swimming elegantly, Mako in tow. Just ignore Makonand you will be fine. Korra couldnt believe that her Make - up hadnt washed off. It wasnt even smudged!

"Ill get a beating from Tenzin Later... but its worth it. Your place is amazing!" I praised to the Sato heirness as i took a seat beside the pool - not in the mood for a swim.

"Thanks" repiled Asami.

Korra looked at Bolin to see him with Pabu In tne water, the Fire Ferret all fuzzy and whining to get away. I laughed in my head at Bolins childness. Afterall he is 16. Then i looked at Mako. Korra felt a blush form as she looked at his muscular torso, but taired her eyes away before anyone could notice.

"So what do you have planned for us today? Shopping? Makeovers?" Asami was getting out of the pool now, as Bolin and Mako wrestled to see who could dunk the otehr under the water first. The butler came up to Asami and gave her a towl.

"I vote Makeovers!" Bolin screamed before being pushed down underwater by Mako who smirked at his accomplishment.

"Ive got something more fun in mind"

* * *

><p>I had Asami pegged wrong - and I had to admit - she was actually pretty awesome. I wonder why Mako likes her. She took me round the race track In the cars they use for the test runs. It was awesome! I loved it! Sad thing is, i never learned how to drive, and if i tried, id trash the whole city. Literally. Asami had just finished and we won the race! Asami is an amazing driver! She even took self defence classes! Shes defiantly not : ' daddys little helpless girl'.<p>

Mako called me over and i was dredding that this would happen.

"Hey Korra? Im sorry about last night. And i wasnt completley honest with you" Mako looked around and noticed that Asami and Bolin were gone. " Look i know you can be really annoying sometimes but... i think you're pretty amazing"

"so you do like me?" My heart was slowly being put back together. I was regaining hope.

"Yes. But i like Asami too. Things are complicated. Ive been feeling confused-" i couldnt hold it anymore. I kissed him. I rested my hands on his chest. I was preparing him to push me and tell me off but instead, his arms wrapped around me and he kissed me back. It was the best fewling in the world. I pulled away and smiled. He did to. Without another word i walked away, as if nothing happend. Im 100% certain that...

_I love Mako._

* * *

><p>We all went back to the house and Bolin immediatly ran for the bath room. ' Dang it i needed to go!' I screamed in my head. " Do you have a room where i can freshen up?" I asked. This place was huge there has to be more than one bathroom.<p>

"Sure. Upsatirs, along the corridor, and its on your right" Asami exclaimed. Right. 'Shit i need to go!'

"Thanks!" I shouted as i ran upstairs, itching to find the toiletries. After answering the call of nature, i looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing some denim jeans, some combat boots, and a blue Tshirt with : 'Ive been reincarinated enough to know you're an idiot.' I wish. It actually had : 'may the odds be ever in your favour'. I wish they were in my favour...but no! The universe hates me! My hair was down and in my face since the ponytail fell out whilst driving. I brushed my wavy hair and then i noticed this white circular powder thing. I picked it up. I didnt know what i was, but i knew it was something that normal women wear. Asami must wear it, and shes beautiful, so maybe i can wear it! My mum always said i didnt need makeup, and i believed her. That was until i moved here.

Its all Makos fault!

With my curiousity lurking i pushed it on my face, walking out of the ladies powder room coughing my life away. I wiped my face with the back of my hand, and was about to walk away until i heard a familiar voice.

"The cabbage corp investigation has brought us enough time, and soon enough... we'll be ready to stike!" After hearing this i ran down stairs, with one thought on my mind : Tell Tenzin!

"Where ya goin Korra?"

"I forgot i had to baby bend, no air sit, I mean baby sit the airbender kids! Bye!" Soon enough i was out the estate.


End file.
